Aikatsu! Fantasy Stars
Aikatsu! Fantasy Stars (アイカツ！ファンタジースター Aikatsu! Fantajīsutā) is a Aikatsu! fan series created by OmegaPri. This is the squeal to the both Aikatsu! and Aikatsu Stars!. It contains a storyline of a girl named Izumi, as she and her friends aim toward becoming top idols, just like the famous unit 4nderella. Story list of episodes Over the years, idols became more and more popular. Especially the new idol school, Shine Idol Academy. The Academy's current face, 4nderella, is a famous girl group not only in Japan, but they're international. Girls aim to become just like them, or even better than the unit. However, previous generations have failed to shine bright in the Aikatsu System. Now, this "new generation" appears, which includes the very cheerful and optimistic Sorayama Izumi. Although they're rookies, these idols are unbelievable. Will their talents be noticed? Who will reach the top? What's with these secrets? All questions can be answered, but will anyone respond? "I'll become the Top Idol one day! Sorayama Izumi, is about to start her Aikatsu!" Characters Princess Division Students * Izumi is a student who's affiliated to Shine Idol Academy. Her goal is to become a member of the famous idol unit, 4nderella, as well as become Top Idol. Like the previous main characters in the Aikatsu! series, Izumi is a cheerful, fun-loving girl. However, she's a Cute-Cool Hybrid type idol, whose favorite brand to use is Angel's Nimbus. * Kanata is a first year who admires idols. She attends the idol school, Shine Idol Academy. Kanata's an ace at knowing all about her seniors. Her favorite genre music is Rock and Roll and/or Techno. She's a Cool idol who uses the brand Rock n' Roll. * Chihiro is a starting out actress who's in the Drama Club. Ever since she was not even a year old, she loved idols. Her favorite to watch was Poppy. Chihiro is the most energetic person in the world! She's a Pop idol who prefers the brand LUCKY×MIX. * Atsuko is second year at the academy. She is a model under the name FP Entertainment. Throughout her childhood and now, she is very interested in fashion and creating her own brand. Atsuko is a Sexy Idol who uses the brand Reine étreinte. * Michiko is student at the academy. Her personality is very confident. Some say she's very Gothic-like because of her addiction to dark magic and chaos. She is in Songbird class, and a cool type idol who prefers the brand Rock n' Roll. * Shun is a passionate idol who dreamt of becoming a member of 4nderella ever since she was young. She is know because of her father's "great business", which she personally hates. Her personality is Cool, which is coincidentally her idol type. She prefers the brand Rock n' Roll. * Yuuki is the twin sister of Yuuko. She is very shy and sensitive around others, including her sister. Her family tries to make her into a courageous and more open person. She is a Pop type idol who uses Angel's Heart. * Yuuko is the twin sister of Yuuki. She, unlike her sister, is very confident about things. At times, she's fun and loving. But at others, she's very bossy. At least that's what her sister says. Yuuko's a Pop idol who uses the brand Rock n' Roll. 4nderella * Asuka is a member of 4nderella. She is favorite by lots of other idols; an example is Izumi. People want to be like the top idol, the one who makes everyone smile. Her performances are described Perfect. She is a Cute idol who is affiliated with the brand Angel's Heart. * Kazuko is the captain of 4nderella. She belongs to the Drama Club. Her acting skills are very believable and superior. Her personality is strong/confident, and she's a great leader. Kazuko is a Cool idol whose the muse of Rock n' Roll. * Miki is a member of the popular group, 4nderella. She's a model and idol. Miki's personality is calm and sweet. Her appeal is very cute and sexy, giving her multiple model opportunities on many magazines. She is the current designer of Reine étreinte and a Sexy idol. * Yoshi is the fun cheerful member of 4nderella. She loves to dance, and I mean, LOVES to dance. Much like her predecessor from Aikatsu, Yuzu, she hides and plays around. Yoshi is a Pop idol who prefers the brand LUCKY×MIX. Prince Division Students * Nanase is a 3rd year in the Prince Division. He is out-going and fun which girls like out of a guy. But at sometimes, he's serious and/or caring. His favorite thing to do is play sports. Nanase is a cool idol. His brand is unknown. * Kaede is a 2nd year in the Prince Division. Kaede refers to himself as "Kaede~kii" because of his love for his home. He is very fun and playful at times, but just like Nanase, at serious times, he becomes a whole different person. * Itsuki is another 3rd year affiliated with the Prince Division. Itsuki is fawned with jokes and anything related with comedy. He hopes to have his own show and perform his own "funny" jokes. * Kenta is a fellow 3rd year attending the Prince Division. The male doesn't have anything planned for his future, as his year is coming to an end. Kenta loves to listen to all types of music in any language. Staff and Faculty * Ms. Shirogane is the headmistress a Shine Idol Academy, both divisions. Hikari was a former idol but settled down and took the school Other Characters * Moe is a student attending Princess Division. She is a first year hoping to become a designer. * Hoshino is a fellow first year at the academy. She attends Princess Division. * Izumi's brother. * Izumi's mother. * A friend and lover to Airi. Izumi seems to dislike him. Media System * Fantasy Stars DCD * Fantasy Stars Music * Fantasy Stars Special Appeals * Fantasy Stars Idol Aura Brands * * * [[Reine étreinte|'Reine étreinte']] (french for Queen's Embrace) * * Others Category:Aikatsu! Fantasy Stars Category:Fan Series Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:OmegaPri